Nap Time With Greece
by NeverEndNeverland
Summary: Antarctica is just leaving the World Summit, and notices one country that has lagged behind, sleeping. A small drabble/one-shot GreecexOC/HeraclesxOC Viktoria


**Author's Comments:** This is a little drabble I worte during my free time in class. It's about my character, Viktoria Sokolov (Antarctica) and Greece. I was bored and sleepy during school while writing, so, if you don't like a few things, don't blame me, blame the insomnia. I honestly like how this came out and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia of Heracles, but I do own Antarctica (I did my research about her character, and tried to keep her to the country's discovery and such).

* * *

**-=-Meeting Greece-=-**

It was the end of the World Conference. Boring, as usual. I had no idea what anyone was talking about, anyway. Nothing included me at all, except for the Global Warming bit that Alfred ranted on about.

While everyone else started leaving, I looked around out of habit. I was very observant, so, I couldn't help it. Instead of just walking out, I noticed one of the Country's was still there. He was leaning back in his chair, asleep, for the most part, a cat resting on his head. I smiled at this, being so adorable.

I walked over to him and picked up the cat off of his head. The man with the brown hair instantly opened his lazy eyes, revealing a wonderful emerald color. Instead of asking me why he was awake, he just looked at me, tiredly.

"What is its name?" I asked him, talking about the cat.

"…" He looked as if he was thinking. I guess he didn't name the cat. "…I don't know…" He still sounded tired, but his voice was so soft and calming. I smiled at him.

"What about you? What's your name?" I then asked, petting the cat after I handed it back to him. "My name's Viktoria Sokolov, also known as Antarctica."

"…Greece…I'm Greece…Heracles Karpusi…" The Greek man smiled lightly up at me from his slouching position.

"You do know that the meeting has ended, right?" I then asked Heracles.

"…Yes…" He nodded. "…I just wanted to sleep a little bit longer…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." I frowned lightly. "I didn't mean to wake you up if you wanted to sleep." He shook his head, stopping me, but didn't say anything. I then didn't know what to say to Heracles. He was just silent and all I wanted to do was apologize.

Being new to the World Summit, I didn't know what I was doing anymore, nor did I know any of the countries except Ivan and Arthur, which they talked about the other a lot. But, I have not heard much about Heracles. I don't know what to say to the Grecian.

"…What do you want to name him…?" he all of a sudden asked me. I looked at him questioningly. He looked up at me and held the cat in front of my face. "…What do you want to name him…?" he repeated.

"You're going to let me name your cat?" I asked. He nodded and handed me the feline. I looked at his orange colored fur and pet his head, making him purr under my palm. I smiled at the cat that was on my lap. "How about Cira? I like that name."

"…What country is that name from…?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds nice, don't you think?" I smiled lightly at my companion. He simply nodded and smiled lightly, as well.

"…That is a nice name…" He took the cat back from me as I handed him to the Country. He placed the cat on his shoulder and stood up from his seat.

"What? You're leaving?" I asked, kind of disappointed from the nice conversation we were having. I stood up, as well, and looked around the room again. Once again, out of habit.

"…I'm just going to find a nice place to nap…" He said, making me look at him. "…You presence soothes me…Would you like to join me…?" He asked with a small smile.

"I surely wouldn't mind. Not at all." I smiled at Heracles. "Sure. I'll join you." He smiled back at me and I followed him out of the Conference Hall. We walked which, to me, seemed like we were walking aimlessly through the paths.

"…Over there…" Heracles stood next to me and pointed to a tree in a nice, sunny, clear field. "…I nap there often…" He said.

"It seems peaceful." I said, staring at the lone tree in awe.

"…It is…" He said as he continued to walk towards it. I followed him towards the tree and he sat down first. It was nice and shady under the tree, but it was still fairly warm. I sat down next to him and sighed into the warm air.

"This is beautiful, Heracles." I said with a dreamy look in my eyes. I couldn't help myself as I started to grow sleepy and place my head on Heracles' left shoulder. He looked down at me, seemingly a little shocked by my sudden movement, but then placed his head on top of mine. In the end, we both fell asleep under this tree in the midday sun.

**-=-END-=-**


End file.
